Sleep, Sugar
by Unholy Blight
Summary: A lamenting nightmare, over and over she knew it would come to an end. One more dream, she says. Even in death, our hearts truest desires come forth.


_( Music lyrics belong to Poets Of The Fall - Sleep )_

_Hear your heartbeat_

_Beat a frantic pace_

_And it's not even seven AM_

_You cannot help showing them in_

{Pale fingertips danced along ravenette's jawline, coaxing him to rouse from his slumber. She knew him to be a creature of the night, it was quite impossible to miss a detail so outlandish. Even as her hours did not match his own, she still found time to get up long before he could just to give him a lovely way up call that he was far from used to. }

{While she barely knew his story, there would always be a small part of her that knew he had endured a torture no soul should ever be privy to. As much as she wished to ask, the words never met her lips. She could not bring up those painful memories just to justify her own curiosity. Instead, her touch was there to carry him over to his morning. Lightly she stroked her fingers over the ever so slight stubble on his cheek. Wishing him to feel safe, and welcomed in the home, she provided for him, she had always tried to do what she could to ease his troubled mind.}

_Hurry up then_

_Or you'll fall behind and_

_They will take control of you_

_And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes_

_Fickle words crowding your mind_

{Even as he slept, his features were a mask of chaste misery. Dark brows furrowed, a scowl curving over those striking black lips. She held no understanding for what he endured, but knew this world to hold within it a cruel countenance. No one man was free from sin, they all had damned themselves so long ago and now…who was to pay for their greed and lust? The poor creature that now lay beside her, his breath catching in his throat. His nightmares were easily heard, his pleas for the pain to "stop", each needle he begged them to "take out, please take it out". Tears sprang in the corners of her eyes. How could anyone harm such a being?}

"Etnad.." Whispering, her voice kept at an octave so as not to disturb him.

{When these dreams took hold over his unconscious mind, there would be no saving him, not without some damage done to her person. She knew in her heart of hearts that he did not mean to hurt her, the pain of those days had been locked into his soul, he would not be so easily healed. It did not matter to her, she would stand fast beside him. Since the very day she had pulled him from the alleyway, she had promised that he would be safe with her. No one would dare harm him with her protecting him. There was a piece of him that was so childlike, so broken and hurt that he believed her in an instant. Yet, his eyes spoke differently. As naive as he seemed, she could feel another part of him did not fully trust her. How could she blame him?}

"You've no idea how much I wish to free you from the pain, but you must fight this war within you." Her voice cracked with raw emotion, with every brush of her fingertips over his jaw, did she feel a sharp jab of pain within her breast. Such was the cross of the gentle soul.

{Leaning over, she lightly brushed her lips over his cheek. Watching as he stirred, even in his slumber, his body responded to the gentle affections. Sighing, her lips finally met his skin. Kissing a trail down his neck, a sudden rush coiled through her. Hearing his breath catch in that special way, not in fear, but of desire. Letting her hand drift down to rest upon his bare chest, she lightly wove her fingers through the light dust of curling black hairs. He was everything she would never be, strong, resilient and loved.}

_So_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie. Let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

"Find your way home Etnad, see through the haze of the night and follow through until the light meets your skin." She breathed, her words tickled his skin. A faint smile tugged at her lips as his flesh began to ripple at the sweet nothings she whispered.

{Could he heard her? Sliding her hand over to his hand, she took hold of the much larger appendage, linking her fingers with his. It was an action he still was new to, there was still so little he knew. She had promised to show him the world, helping him to learn all he needed to before….she was gone.}

"Even as you sleep…you know how little time we have left, don't you?" She asked, pressing her lips to his neck. How she yearned to rouse him from his slumber, just to see those dual colored optics gazing up to her sleepily. But she didn't have the heart to, he barely slept as it was.

{What more could be done? There was nothing she could do to prolong the cruel fate, there was only enough time to help him learn the basics of this cruel world so she could leave him knowing that he had a plan, something to use when she was no longer there to hold his hand. He had to rise above the pain, to take a step in the right direction and show the world just what he could do.}

_Try as you might_

_You try to give it up_

_Seems to be holding on fast_

_It's hand in your hand_

_A shadow over you_

_A beggar for your soul in your face_

_Still don't matter if you won't listen_

_If you won't let them follow you_

_You just need to heal_

_Make good all your lies_

_Move on and don't look behind_

"How do I show you the way…when even I, do not know it myself?" Asking herself such questions while her lips were pressed to his skin, did not seem to be a wise action. It was quite impossible to fetch a good answer even when he was awake, but she could not let on that there was something wrong.

{Briefly she looked to the clock on the bedside table, it was not even seven pm, and yet she knew it was time to rouse the beast. No, she was wrong, he was more than that. There was so much more to him than that cruel title. He was a kind, and caring soul. Eager to learn and let a smile show even when the pain was clear in his eyes.}

"Sam…Sammy…" He let out a weary reply, fear flooding his heart. The pain was clear to her, he could sense her anguish, it carried over to his dreams.

{Releasing his hand, she moved to lay beside him. He could not let the nightmare told hold while she was there, he had to feel her there, giving the strength to help him find his way to a new morning. In the moments that she had chosen to lay down, his pulse slowed to a gentle thrum and his body had begun to relax. Showing no signs of distress.}

"….You can't depend on me forever Etnad, even as your heart beats wildly for me. You have to rise above the pain and fight them yourself. Don't let them win, never let them control you." Her words rang with an agonizing truth. She knew that someone had dared to control him, to attempt to take away something…something Etnad could not permit anyone to have. Merely a guess, but she thought it to be a rather good one, all things considered.

_So_

_Sleep. Sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

{Shifting in his sleep, he moved to wrap an arm around her waist, hauling her firmly against him. A sharp gasp fell from her lips as her chest met his mid section. For such a gentle soul, he slept as though he were waging a battle.}

"Etn…Etnad…"She chuckled, only to have her sadness well up within her once more when her gaze met him. Seeing the tears rolling down his tan cheeks, did the unending misery cascade over.

{Whatever he had been subjected to, shown through brighter than the sun itself. Leaning up, did her lips meet his in a pure kiss. She held to the belief that he could feel her in his sleep, even hearing was a wish of her own. Wanting to have her words to pass through his heart, she could not cease the worry that overwhelmed her.}

"Sam…" He spoke again, this time a tone of grogginess laced his words.

"I'm here Etnad…" Lightly she wove her fingers through his ebony tresses, giving them a gentle tug to show him that he was not alone anymore, he was safe within her arms. "Sleep, sugar. I am here. You are home."

_Day after day_

_Fickle visions messing with your head_

_Fickle, vicious_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Messing with your head_

_Fickle, visions_

_Fickle, vicious: _

{Feeling those powerful arms wrap around her, encasing her in their warmth, did she finally relax. She had never been offered sanctuary with anyone. But he had been the one bit of solace that would forever hold a place in her heart. Try as she might, it had never happened. It was only when she met him, did the pain increase and ebb all at once.}

"Sleep, sugar. I'm here." Pressing her lips to his chest, did she lightly nip the skin, erupting a low growl to rumble up through his chest. Warning her not to dare attempt to continue the action. She wouldn't, not right now at least. All she truly wished for, was to have this moment last forever. Laying here in his arms was enough to suit every need that boiled within her.

{Nuzzling along his chest, she would hear that deep, rumbling purr echoing through his chest. Each day the gentle sound rushed through him, giving way to the true euphoria he felt when she was near…it was such a pity that it was all to come to an end.}

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

_"SAMMY!" (Echoing) _


End file.
